


Magic Manages

by Sheneya



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chas Chandler is the most stable person in Constantine's life, Implied future threesome, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Sex Magic, This does not mean much, but it means something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Gary and Constantine needed Chas's help.





	Magic Manages

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, I completely forgot the rating, it's now fixed.

While this wasn’t exactly what he’d expected when Constantine had finally contacted him after years of silence, Chas was hardly surprised by what the other man was asking.

It was clear however, from the increasingly alarming shades of red going across the young man sitting next to them’s face, that he was really, REALLY surprised.

As usual, John was currently more interested in the magical aspects of what they were discussing, rather than what it physically entailed for the other two men.

“So basically, your spell needs a person with multiple lives, aka me, and the person who’s been… touched…”

There was a mortified squeak from the now almost beet-coloured man next to him. “It’s alright, you aren’t the first person who’s been tricked by a supernatural being, and you won’t be the last.”

That, at least, seemed to pull Constantine a little more down to earth. “He’s right Squire, it’s happened to loads of people, at least this one doesn’t have any fatal consequences if we get this spell done fast.”

“FATAL…”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just a minor parasitic critter, but you leave anything like it on too long and things go wrong. Don’t fret, I got the magic circle drawn up easy as you please, you and Chas here just need to lie in the middle of it and…”

“...Have sex?”

“..Well, yeah, that’s how sex magic works. Normally I’d be happy to do you myself, but the spell needs someone like Chas to work properly, and I really need to be outside the circle to perform it.”

“I KNOW.. I know, thank you for that.” Gary quickly turned to Chas, face still bright red. “And I honestly don’t mind… I mean.. You are attract… I might have… if you’d been interested. I just don’t like feeling as though we’ve been forced into anything when one of us might not be that… I’m just not that interesting and....”

Chas took a few seconds to absorb and translate the flow of babble. He’d think more about the clear signs of jealousy John was also showing later, for now he needed to calm a clearly distressed time agent down.

“OK, first of all, you are a very interesting person, you do time travel for Christ sake, you don’t run at the first sign of magical mayhem, which around John here, is a semi-regular thing.”

“Hey.” Constantine held the indignant look for all of two seconds, before sighing and nodding his head. “Fine, you’re right.”

“You’re a decent person. And, you are actually very nice to look at as well.”

There was the sound of a throat clearing loudly from Constantine’s direction. “... So, we all good, everyone is down, so if we can just make our way to the circle and get this spell done.”

“... condoms..”

“No Squire, it’ll affect the flow of the magic… don’t worry though, Chas’s condition means that he’s clean no matter what, kills any nasty’s right quick. And from what I’ve been told, you guys get tested fairly regularly as well."

“Oh yes, coming back from a mission with an ancient STI is one of the few grounds for immediate termination of employment.”

“So you’re good then.” With that, Constantine stood up and made his way towards the basement steps, he’d drawn the circle down there. “Best to take your clothes off now fellas, they won’t survive inside the circle.”

There was silence, except for the sounds of belts being fumbled off and clothes rustling for a minute or two, then they both made their way towards the steps.

Chas might have been able to calm the younger man down a little, but now that they were both stark naked and walking down towards the certainty of everything, he was suddenly, painfully aware of the naked brush of skin against him every few steps. And of the barely contained jealous muttering coming from Constantine, although he didn’t think Gary could tell, considering how nervous he was.

Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs, Constantine quickly looked over the circle to make sure he’d definitely done it properly, before waving them both in.

“It’s probably best if you lay on your back and the Squire gets on top. The circle was empty in the centre, so I put some rugs down, it’ll only destroy clothing, at least as far as I can tell, so you’ll be fairly comfortable, all things considered.”

Chas nodded before doing as suggested, Constantine was right about the rugs making things a little more comfortable. Although after Chas had settled into position, Constantine ended up needing to pop into the circle quickly to help Gary lower himself down until he was settled just above Chas’s pubic bone, otherwise the poor boy would have thumped down far too hard onto Chas’s stomach, winding the both of them.

It was clear neither of them had been lying about each others physical attractiveness at least, Chas was already half hard as his cock brushed against the curve of Gary’s ass, and he could feel Gary’s erection twitching, pressing just below his belly button.

They still weren’t ready yet, and Chas looked at Constantine expectantly. The Warlock seemed confused for a few seconds, before shaking his head and reaching inside a coat pocket. “Right, lube, forgot the lube, sorry mate.” Chas pretended that the half-hearted toss was in no way aimed at his head, and proceeded to pop open the lid and coat his fingers, before reaching around until he was just touching the top of Gary’s crack. “You ready?”

At the other man’s quick nod, he carefully moved his fingers down and pushed them in. “Do you need some help, or just enough to smooth the way?”

“I.. I should be fine, as long as we go slowly.”

Chas nodded and let his fingers work the lubricant into Gary’s opening until the other man was fully erect and whimpering for more. He felt, more than heard the man sigh as he pulled them out and squeezed a little more from the bottle onto his hand, this time to slick himself up.

He made sure they had Constantine’s attention. With a quick nod, John began his incantations as Chas began pushing inside Gary’s opening. Whatever jealousy’s John may be feeling right now no longer mattered, he needed to focus entirely on what he was doing.

Chas closed his eyes as Gary whined and started pushing himself insistently down on the cock now penetrating him. This was partially Gary, partially the parasitic energy that his encounter had left behind.

Knowing what was needed, Chas didn’t try and reign it back, instead he wrapped both hands around the other man's waist and started pulling him down while thrusting up to meet every whimpering, needy movement.

He saw Constantine falter slightly from the corner of his eye, before the Warlock pulled himself together and focused on the spell once more.

As Constantine’s spellcasting got more focused, Gary’s behaviour got more insistent, sharp fingernails dug small, bloody grooves into Chas’s chest as the other man’s back practically folded in half. Soft, needy moans, became throaty whimpers, became wanton howls so loud Chas could barely hear Constantine’s voice over them as he practically screamed the spell.

The other man was fucking himself so hard on Chas’s cock he could feel him bounce slightly every time he reached the bottom.

Suddenly the sounds coming out of Gary weren’t just his own, alongside his now incoherent babbling, an unearthly wail was also being emitted.

Behind them, the sounds of Constantine reaching the end of the spell were just barely making it to Chas’s ears.

Taking one hand from where it was around Gary’s waist, he gently wrapped it around the other man’s leaking erection and stroked it. Once…. Twice…. Three times.

Both the unearthly wail and Gary’s babble suddenly choked off as the younger man’s eyes rolled back into his head and he came hard across Chas’s stomach and chest while Chas filled him with his own cum.

There was a beat of silence, before the sound and feeling of rushing energy and magic pulsed through the room and John was slammed to his knees.

“It worked!... Shit!”

Chas was pulled from his own daze by Constantine’s swearing and the sound of him rushing to their side, he quickly understood why as the now panicked man had just managed to catch Gary before he fainted onto the rug covered floor.

“Squire...SQUIRE… Come on my love, wake up now, wake up for me.”

Chas shifted slightly, and both he and John gave sighs of relief as it brought forth a whine from the barely conscious lips of the younger man.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually, they were able to gently pull Gary off of Chas’s already waning erection without much issue, although he still let out a few soft whimpers as he came free.

John froze as Gary seemed to sink into him, snuggling against his chest and pressing his nose softly at the base of his throat.

“You did good Squire… you both did good.” Chas nodded at the acknowledgement, but he noticed something seemed to gleam in John’s eyes. It wasn’t a possession thing, more like the man had realized something he hadn’t noticed before.

They both looked down as Gary seemed to murmur something, his voice muffled by where his mouth was pressed.

“What was that Squire?”

“You’re hard.”

John seemed to swallow. “Yeah, yeah I am Squire. But now isn’t the time to dwell on that, you two need to recover.”

“Did we do…” Whatever Gary was trying to say drifted off as the man fell asleep in Constantine’s arms, but they got the idea.

“... So did we John. Did seeing us together turn you on?”

“To the point where I almost failed the spell. I wasn’t expecting it, I figured I’d be a little jealous of you getting to have Gary, but… I wanted both Chas, you both, it took ALL of my concentration not to just… fold and fall and FEEL you both, spell be damned.”

Chas honestly hadn’t been expecting that level of raw honesty to come from John Constantine of all people, but here it was, laid bare before him.

Dumbfounded, he did the only thing he could think of and gently gathered the two of them against his chest. Almost like he’d forgotten how tiring magic could be, John seemed to fade into himself a little before promptly following Gary into sleep.

“Thank god for rugs.” Chas thought as he lay back down. “I’d be in agony if I woke up after sleeping on cold, hard concrete.”

That was his last, coherent thought until they were rather rudely woken up the next morning by Miss Lance and the rest of her crew.


End file.
